Je peux pas
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire fait trembler les rues pourtant sûres de Zootopia. Des animaux, de toutes races et de tout genres, disparaissent les uns après les autres, inexplicablement. Judy et Nick se lancent alors à la poursuite de ce groupe inconnu, prenant bien des risques. Des risques inconsidérés.
1. Prologue

« Non. Pas comme ça. T'as pas le droit. Hé, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! Judy ! »

Nick ? C'était la voix de Nick. Mais… Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, tant sa voix tremblait.

Il avait peur.

« Judy ! Ouvre les yeux. Accroche-toi d'accord ? Ça va aller. Je suis là. Regarde-moi bon sang ! S'il te plaît… »

Il… Il pleurait ?

Elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire que ça allait, qu'elle n'avait pas mal, lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais ses cordes vocales semblaient ne pas vouloir lui obéir, puisqu'elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un gargouillement étranglé. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, et l'odeur rassurante de Nick envahir son nez.

« Chut, ça va aller, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, reste avec moi, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire d'accord ? Accroche-toi. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Elle parvint à lever son bras, posant sa main sur le visage humide de Nick. Elle caressa un instant la fourrure chaude de son partenaire, cherchant à l'apaiser, mais son bras retomba subitement.

La dernière chose qu'elle perçu fut un hurlement de détresse.


	2. Chapitre 1

Judy ouvrit les yeux, se redressant d'une nuit de sommeil peu reposante et éteignit d'un mouvement l'alarme hurlante, essuyant ses yeux embué d'une main.

Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Encore.

L'esprit un peu embrumé alors qu'elle s'arrachait aux derniers lambeaux de songes, elle se prépara, laissant la routine la guider alors que son esprit tentait de se souvenir des détails de ce rêve qui la hantait depuis quelques jours, mais plus elle tentait d'en saisir le sens, plus les images devenaient floues. Elle secoua la tête, renonçant aujourd'hui encore à comprendre le fonctionnement de son inconscient. Elle jeta un regard sur l'heure, et réalisa qu'elle allait être en retard.

Toilette, uniforme, insigne, un dernier regard sur le miroir, et elle quitta son appartement en claquant la porte, laissant ses draps se refroidir lentement.

Nick l'attendait déjà en bas de chez elle, négligemment appuyé contre leur véhicule de service en terminant son café. Il la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur en la voyant arriver en courant, le souffle court.

« Bah alors Carotte, on a loupé le réveil ?

-La ferme Nick. »

Il rit, lui lançant les clés de la voiture, qu'elle attrapa d'un geste.

« C'est ton tour de conduire, aujourd'hui, moi, je roupille. »

Elle sourit, lui jetant un regard en coin alors qu'elle montait.

« Car tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ?

-J'espère bien que non ! »

Elle démarra le moteur, et appuya sur l'accélérateur sitôt la portière de Nick claquée. Iels étaient sur une enquête délicate ces derniers jours. Des animaux de toutes les espèces disparaissaient les uns après les autres en plein cœur de zootopia, sans jamais laisser le moindre indice. L'enquête piétinait depuis des semaines, mais, il y a trois jours, elle avait prit un tour autrement plus dramatique : un cadavre avait été retrouvé, difforme et décharné, mais malheureusement identifiable. Le chef Boggo avait dû annoncer au veuf le décès de sa compagne, recherchée depuis près d'un mois, et avait mis Nick et Judy sur l'enquête.

« On est sur une grosse affaire, et on a besoin de furtivité, vous êtes les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Fouinez partout, retournez chaque coin de rue, introduisez vous partout où vous le voulez, je vous couvre. Coincez moi juste ce malade. Mais restez prudents, je ne veux pas d'autres morts, et surtout pas dans mon service, compris ? »

Depuis, iels exploraient toutes les pistes, sans succès hélas. Aujourd'hui iels étaient censé se rendre au secteur tropical, pour enquêter sur une autre des disparitions, à la recherche d'indices, mais iels n'avaient pas réellement d'espoir d'y trouver quoi que ce soit.

La radio grésilla.

« Equipe Delta ? Ici Chef Bogo. Vous me recevez. »

Nick s'empara de l'émetteur.

« Cinq sur cinq.

-Une nouvelle disparition vient d'être signalée en centre-ville, une girafe. On a enfin un témoin. Il vous attend au bureau.

-Reçu, on arrive. »

Judy acquiesça, et accéléra. Un témoin, enfin.

* * *

Le témoin était une loutre de taille moyenne, son uniforme trahissant son métier : boulanger. Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, perdu entre tous ces policiers faisant plusieurs fois sa taille, surtout après les événements de l'année dernière où la crainte des prédateurs s'était drastiquement renforcée. Aussi il se détendit en voyant un renard et une lapine entrer dans la pièce, relayant les policiers qui étaient avec lui. Judy tenait un calepin, et le parcourait rapidement, soulevant quelques feuilles. Elle y jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de regarder le témoin, et lui accorda un sourire apaisant, et lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il accepta avec gratitude.

« Monsieur Sand c'est ça ? Je suis l'officier Hopps et voici mon associé l'officier Wilde. On enquête les disparitions d'animaux récentes, et on m'a informé que vous étiez témoin de l'un d'eux c'est ça ? »

Sand hocha la tête, les mains s'enroulant autour de son verre alors que le duo s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Racontez nous tout, en détail, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête à nouveau, but un peu, et se lança :

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand Sand traversa sa boutique en traînant ses poubelles, les yeux encore bouffis de sa courte nuit de sommeil. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trônait dans sa cuisine en passant : 4h30. Il s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Il sortit rapidement dans la brume matinale, et jeta ses sacs dans la benne. Il s'étira, et perçut au loin des claquements sur le pavés, ceux de sabots qui couraient. Intrigué et un peu inquiet d'entendre de l'activité dans une ruelle en pleine nuit, il avança vers la sortie du cul-de-sac, prudemment, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit.

C'est là qu'il put tout voir.

Une girafe, courant à quatre pattes, l'air complètement paniquée, fonçant dans sa direction. Il sut, de manière diffuse, qu'il devait agir, mais voir un Zootopien agir à nouveau comme un animal primitif le terrifiait et l'étonnait bien trop pour qu'il puisse agir. La dernière fois qu'on avait vu un animal à quatre pattes, Zootopia avait connu une de ses plus grandes crises. Craignant d'être impliqué dans quelque chose de bien plus grand que lui, et de trop dangereux, il se plaqua contre le mur, dans les ténèbres, et laissa sa main glisser sur sa jambe, à la recherche d'un portable qu'il avait malheureusement oublié sur son comptoir. Pendant ses temps, ses yeux assistaient à un spectacle étrange. Derrière la girafe paniquée, courant avec une rapidité étonnante, des silhouettes inindentifiée, en moyenne, oscillant autour des deux mètres de hauteur peut être, semblaient braquer un fusil en direction de l'animal terrifié. Sand perçu distraitement le tir, résumable en un léger « pof » étouffé, qui toucha la girafe sur une de ses pattes. Elle dérapa, tombant sur le côté. Elle semblait vouloir hurler, son long coup ondulant fiévreusement dans tout les sens alors que ses pattes viables patinaient dans un liquide sombre pour gagner quelques centimètres d'avance. L'observateur involontaire, les deux mains plaquées sur son museau pour ne pas glapir, remarqua alors que la girafe saignait abondamment. Les silhouettes s'approchèrent de l'animal, le fusil se posa sur le flanc de la blessée, un nouveau « pof » retenti, qui sembla comme un coup de tonnerre à la loutre désormais accroupie dans sa terreur, et le cou de la girafe retomba lourdement. Un immense camion rouge sombre, l'air neuf, apparu dans son champ de vision, non loin, et une dizaine de personnage en sortit. Iels parvinrent à soulever l'animal inconscient et à le traîner à l'intérieur. A peine les portes étaient refermées que le véhicule reprit la route, disparaissant sur un des grands axes de la ville. Il essaya de détailler sa plaque d'immatriculation, mais il remarqua alors qu'elle n'en avait pas.

* * *

Les yeux de la loutre s'étaient embués alors qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle releva son regard sur Hopps, puis sur Wilde, et souffla :

« Je… J'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas pu… Je… J'aurais dû ?

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire monsieur Sand, répondit doucement Judy en posant sa patte sur celle du boulanger.

-Mais… Elle… Je…

-Votre réaction est normale. Et vous n'auriez pas pu vous interposer sans risquer votre vie, émit Nick, la mine sombre, avant de lui sourire tristement. En restant en retrait, vous avez pu nous apporter le témoignage qui nous manquait dans notre enquête. Nous nous occupons de la suite.

-Mais, la girafe…

-On s'occupe personnellement de la ramener en bonne santé à ses proches. C'est promis. Sourit Judy en se levant.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle soit… Enfin, vous voyez…

-On ne peut pas abandonner un habitant de Zootopia sur une simple supposition. Restons optimiste. Merci infiniment pour votre témoignage. On reviendra vers vous si on en aura besoin, d'accord ? Et n'hésitez pas à revenir si un détail vous revient en mémoire. »

Sand hocha la tête, son regard se perdant dans l'eau qui restait au fond de son verre alors que le duo quitta la pièce. La porte se referma derrière eux, et Nick interpella un des gardes.

« Emmenez le voir l'infirmier psychologue, cette loutre à besoin d'une longue discussion, d'un chocolat chaud et de repos. Vous demanderez au psy de nous remettre son rapport pour qu'on l'ajoute au dossier. »

Le garde acquiesça, et entra dans la salle, laissant Nick et Judy quitter l'établissement.

* * *

« Un véhicule étrange, toute une organisation autour d'enlèvements, des fusils, des animaux qui court à quatre pattes… Pourquoi ça me semble familier ? » Souffla Judy, sitôt assise au volant.

Nick claqua sa portière, et s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant longuement.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais c'est pas ça. Iels ont l'air mieux organisés, et… Plus _dangereux_. Il ne faut pas se laisser distraire par de mauvais souvenirs. Surtout pas si ces gens tirent à balles réelles.

-Nick, fit Judy en se tournant vers lui, on ne peut pas exclure cette hypothèse quand même.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'exclure, répondit-il en se redressant, juste que c'est une enquête bien différente, et qu'il ne faut pas se laisser influencer. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis les cibles sont trop différentes, les enlèvements trop espacés dans le temps et sur les zones. On manque d'élément. On a retrouvé un cadavre dans une poubelle, mais on ne sait pas si on a laissé passer d'autres corps…

-Mmh… L'autopsie avait révélée quoi ?

-Des coups de scalpel, traces d'injections, mais pas grand-chose d'autre. C'était méthodique en tout cas.

-Pas de traces de coup de feu ?

-Me semble pas, attends, fit Nick en reprenant son calepin, le parcourant rapidement. Non, en tout cas il n'y a rien de tel sur le rapport. »

Judy souffla en hocha la tête, ses mains se crispant sur le volant alors qu'elle réajustait sa position, sans pour autant mettre le contact.

Nick comprit à son expression ce qui n'allait pas. Il posa sa main sur son bras.

« Hé, Judy. On va y arriver. On les coincera.

-… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Nick. C'est… C'est trop. »

Il la prit par les épaules, la tournant vers lui.

« Oublie pas qu'on est partenaires. On va arrêter ces horreurs, ensemble. Ok ? »

Il posa son front contre le sien, et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Leurs museaux s'effleurèrent un instant, elle, comme lui, sentit leurs cœurs s'accélérer un peu, de manière fort peu professionnelle. Judy se reprit en première, et recula un peu un contrecœur, un timide sourire faisant son retour sur le visage de la lapine.

« T'as raison, on va y arriver, ensemble. »

Il s'éloigna à son tour, accrochant sa ceinture avec un semi-sourire, et la voiture s'élança dans les rues.


	3. Chapitre 2

Iels avaient un indice !

Enfin !

Les traces de pneu n'avaient pas encore étaient effacées par la pluie ou par la circulation, et comme le véhicule semblait avoir régulièrement dérapé, de longues traînées se retrouvaient au sol à intervalles réguliers. Gardant une tête hors de la fenêtre pour les suivre, Judy roulait sur ces bandes noirâtres, tandis que Nick envoyait une photo des traces à la reconnaissance. Bien évidemment, la chance ne pouvant être avec eux jusqu'au bout, le chemin s'estompait à la sortie de la ville, au détour d'un chemin forestier. Iels garèrent leur véhicule, et fouinèrent au alentour à la recherche d'une trace quelconque, un moyen de reprendre la traque.

Iels s'aventurèrent sur le chemin en terre, fouinant un peu partout en vain.

Judy s'appuya sur un arbre, parcourant des yeux la zone qu'elle avait scrutée de longues minutes et soupira. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Nick, et hocha négativement la tête en réponse, ce qui fit lâcher un soupire déçu au renard.

Il retourna sur la route principale, qu'il avait personnellement fouillé, mais un vaste regard ne lui en appris pas davantage sur la direction qu'avaient prises les criminels.

« Bon, fit-il en revenant. On a trois choix. Soit on choisit une direction et on poursuit les recherches un peu plus loin, soit on se sépare, soit on rentre bredouille, encore une fois.

-Ta dernière proposition ne me plaît pas du tout.

-On est deux.

-Et se séparer ne me semble pas très prudent. On pourrait avancer d'abord par là, lança-t-elle en désignant le chemin en terre, et si on ne trouve rien, on tente la route.

-ça me va ! »

Si seulement il avait su…

* * *

Il s'éveilla avec la sensation diffuse qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se sentait également un peu perdu. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, l'odeur de pluie et de chlorophylle, et l'herbe touffu pliée sous lui ne l'aidait pas à se repérer efficacement. Il se redressa, sa main allant se porter à l'arrière de sa tête, qui le lançait un peu. Il comprit la raison du mal en notant la bosse qui y fleurissait.

« Judy ? » Souffla-t-il en tentant de s'habituer aux ténèbres, discernant des vagues formes se découpant autour de lui.

Sans réponse, il passa la main dans sa poche, cherchant un portable absent. Il tâta le sol dans une recherche inespérée, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver là. Mais impossible de remettre les événements dans l'ordre.

« Allez Nick, reprends toi. » Se morigéna-t-il en s'assénant une gifle bien sentie.

Iels étaient dans la forêt, recherchant des indices... Iels avaient poursuivis leurs recherches sur plusieurs kilomètres, et Judy… Oui, Judy avait subitement bondit. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Quoi donc ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait trouvé déjà… Non. Non il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était en fait. Il s'était fait attaqué par derrière, et Judy…

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Nick se redressa, peut être un peu trop vite au vu du brusque voile qui passa devant ses yeux pour accompagner un relent de migraine, et chercha à percer l'obscurité qui l'entouraient. Des arbres, des buissons, de l'herbe, et encore des arbres. Pourquoi il ne trouvait pas le chemin ? Il ne s'en était pas éloigné pourtant…

« Judy ?! » Lança t-il plus fort, sa voix trahissant un élan de panique.

Il avança, tournant sur lui-même, son torse l'étreignant alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne savait pas où il était, ni où était sa partenaire.

« Judy ! »

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, son cerveau embrumé fonctionnant bien trop lentement. Elle perçut des bruits autour d'elle, des mouvements. Une brusque lumière l'éblouie un instant, puis disparue. Elle sentit des gens la toucher, la soulever, mais ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir réagir à ses ordres mous.

« Qu'est ce que… commença-t-elle à articuler, même si le bas de sa mâchoire obéissait avec difficulté.

-Chut, du calme mon lapin, du calme. » L'interrompit une voix douce, d'un ton rassurant.

Elle sentit alors une aiguille transpercer sa peau au niveau de son cou, et voulu lever une patte pour s'en dégager, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle n'eut heureusement pas le temps de s'en affoler outre mesure, ses paupières lourdes se refermant à nouveau, la laissant sombrer dans une torpeur autant irrésistible qu'artificielle.

* * *

Première étape, ne pas paniquer.

Ne pas paniquer.

Arrête de paniquer bon sang, t'es un officier de police ou pas ?

Bon.

Ne pas paniquer donc, check.

Enfin, à peu près.

Bref.

Deuxième étape, vérifier l'environnement.

Je suis donc dans une forêt, peu touffue, de nuit. Bordel, jsuis resté combien de temps assommé ? J'ai perdu combien de temps ? Et pourquoi Judy…

Non, ne pas paniquer. Nick, tu ne paniques pas. Judy est une grande fille, elle peut très bien s'en sortir sans ton aide immédiate. Et tu ne l'aideras pas énormément si tu restes juste ici à paniquer comme un crétin. Reste concentré.

Donc. Troisième étape. Établir les priorités.

Retrouver Judy. Et sortir d'ici. Faut que je retrouve le chemin, que je cherche des indices, que j'appelle le chef Boggo avec la radio de la voiture pour du renfort, et que la sauve.

Ça sonne comme un bon plan ça, hé.

Quatrième étape maintenant… C'était quoi déjà… Ha oui ! Faire l'inventaire de ce qu'on a et de ce qu'il manque.

J'ai… Les poches vides. Il me manque une carte, une lampe, mon portable, mon talkie, les clés de la voiture… Et Judy.

Non mais arrête Nick. Stop. Il suffit !

Alors, la respiration, tu vas fonctionner normalement je te pris, le cerveau tu restes concentré, et on pourra faire quelque chose.

Inspire. Expire.

Voilà.

Inspire doucement. Expire.

Bon.

Je commence à y voir quelque chose dans tout ça. L'herbe est assez haute quand même. Et elle est aplatie par endroit… On a dû me traîner jusque là, ou au moins me porter. Voilà ! Super, j'ai juste à suivre ces traces, et je retourne au point de départ. Parfait.

Aucune raison de paniquer donc…

Alors est ce que le poids que j'ai sur le torse pourrait se barrer à la fin ?

* * *

Nick fut surpris de la longueur du trajet qui le séparait de la route, il était complètement épuisé de cette longue marche quand il atteint enfin le petit chemin en terre battue. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il heurta, en tombant, un cylindre métallique familier.

Il dû plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de victoire en reconnaissant l'objet.

Sa lampe torche. Elle a dû tombée de sa ceinture lorsqu'il s'est fait attaqué, et ses assaillants n'avaient donc pas pu l'emporter. Il appuya sur le bouton, et apprécia le cercle de lumière qui illumina une partie du chemin, le poids sur ses épaules s'allégeant face à ce bonheur simple.

Il se redressa, braquant le faisceau sur le chemin. Diverses traces s'y entremêlaient, difficilement identifiables. Il reconnu l'endroit où Judy se trouvait quand elle l'avait interpellé. Le buisson proche était écrasé, la terre s'était soulevée par endroit. Des traces de luttes.

Il se pencha sur une tache plus sombre que le reste, non loin des feuillages.

Du sang.

Le sien ne fit qu'un tour. Il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, fonçant sur la piste de Judy, suivant le chemin unique qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'inconnu.

* * *

« Equipe Delta, ici chef Bogo, vous me recevez ? »

Il lâcha l'émetteur, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Il soupira. Nick et Judy avaient tendance à être en retard sur leurs rapports. Surtout Nick. Mais Judy était toujours là pour répondre, même si elle mettait parfois un peu de temps.

« Equipe Delta, répondez. Ici chef Bogo. »

Il lâcha à nouveau l'émetteur, un de ses poings se serrant. Mais il n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Il attendit cinq minutes, et pressa à nouveau le bouton, prenant son ton le plus autoritaire.

« Officiers Hopps et Wilde, je vous ordonne de répondre ! »

Le silence, encore. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait déjà dû entendre la voix paniquée de Judy en train de se répandre en excuses. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser sa radio grésiller dans le vide. Un mauvais pressentiment glissa dans son dos.

« Hopps ! Wilde ! Répondez bon sang ! »

Toujours rien. Il lâcha sa radio, et se dirigea à pas rageur vers la sortie de son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte, gonfla les poumons et…

« Qu'on me retrouve l'équipe Delta sur le champ ! Priorité numéro 1 ! Toi, hurla-t-il en désignant un policier qui passait par là. Tu me réunis une équipe de recherche maintenant !

-Euh, oui chef, bien chef….

-Et plus vite que ça, je veux tout le monde dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes ! »

Le policier détala rapidement hors de la vue du chef, qui ferma la porte.

« Bon sang, mais où est ce que sont encore allés se fourrer ces abrutis ? »


	4. Chapitre 3

_Coucou ! Juste une petite apparition pour vous remercier pour vos vues et vos reviews =)_

 _Et je viens aussi préciser un petit détail de la fanfic, celui de l'emploi "Iels" pour parler de Judy et Nick. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une faute, mais d'un parti-pris, celui de l'emploi d'un pronom neutre (plus neutre que le "ils" masculin adapté au pluriel neutre) pour parler d'un groupe mêlant éléments féminins et éléments masculins =) Voilà, coeur sur vous, et bonne lecture !_

 _Réponse à la review anonyme :_

 _ **Spiderwoman :** Bienvenue dans le fandom zootopia ^^ c'est également ma première incursion dans le coin, enfin, ma première contribution surtout ^^' Je suis très flatté de voir que ma fic te plaît déjà autant ! Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

Tapis dans les fourrés, la lampe éteinte pour ne pas se faire repéré, Nick avait repéré une piste fraîche qu'il suivait lentement, se laissant guider par son flair. Le chemin se divisait finalement en plusieurs branches, et il n'était pas toujours tout à fait certain de suivre la bonne piste. Il marquait donc d'une flèche gravée dans le bois le chemin qu'il prenait, mais l'odeur de Judy flottait encore par endroit, le rassurant un peu. L'animalité avait perdu un peu de son flair en évoluant vers une vie civilisée, mais, en bon renard ayant grandis seul, il lui en restait assez pour pouvoir suivre une piste. Surtout quand l'odeur en question était celle de sa partenaire qu'il fréquentait depuis plus d'un an.

Il arriva finalement aux abords d'une cabane à l'air rustique, l'air d'avoir été construite avec les arbres du lieu, tandis qu'à côté s'élevait un fin silo, de la hauteur d'un arbre. L'endroit se confondait avec aisance avec le reste du décor, de sorte que Nick doutait un peu du peu qu'il voyait dans la nuit.

Le renard approcha furtivement, faisant le tour du lieu, ventre à terre. Mais aucun doute n'était possible. Même si l'endroit paraissait désert et abandonné, l'odeur de Judy y flottait encore.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer.

* * *

Chef Bogo passa devant ses troupes, une dizaine de policier encore présent hors des heures de bureau, exposant son plan.

« Lors de leur dernier rapport, les officiers Wilde et Hopps étaient sur la piste des criminels à l'origine de toutes ces disparitions récentes. Leur dernier signalement est à cette sortie de la ville, fit-il en montrant un point sur la carte étalée derrière lui. Iels ont décidés de fouiller la zone à pied, et se sont aventurés dans le chemin en terre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on sait, suite à leur dernier rapport de situation. C'était en début d'après-midi. Il est désormais 20h, et nous sommes sans nouvelles d'eux. Je sais que la procédure voudrait qu'on attende demain pour réunir une équipe, mais au vu de la nature de l'enquête, je prends la responsabilité de lancer les recherches dès maintenant. Je vais donc envoyer cinq d'entre vous sur le terrain, les autres resteront ici, reprenant les indices de l'enquête récoltés par l'équipe Delta. Vous deux, fit-il en désignant deux policiers, vous allez retourner interroger le témoin avec les nouveaux éléments. Vous deux, vous allez interroger la famille de la disparue, les autres, reposez vous sur place, on vous enverra en renfort si l'équipe de secours est en danger. »

L'assemblée acquiesça, et les quatre désignés quittèrent la pièce pour suivre leurs ordres.

« Bien. Allez-vous préparer. Soyez plus prudent que l'équipe Delta, et ramenez-les en vie. »

* * *

Nick s'acharnait sur une des planches de la fenêtre, essayant de l'arracher sans se faire repérer. Il n'y avait qu'une entrée, et il n'était pas assez fou pour entrer par la porte dans ce bâtiment lugubre en bois pourri. Il tira un peu plus sur la planche, qui craqua. Il se baissa immédiatement, se cachant dans un espace libre sous les fondations en bois de la masure. La porte s'ouvrit. Deux paires de pieds firent craquer le sol, et la porte se referma.

« Pouah, enfin un peu d'air. Ça sent le renfermé là dedans, j'en peux plus. Lança une voix féminine.

-Jconfirme, mais avec en mettant autant de bestioles au même endroit, fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ça sente la rose. T'aurais un briquet ? ajouta une voix plus grave, mais au timbre tout aussi féminin.

-Ouais, tient. »

Il eut un bruit de tissu, puis le claquement d'un briquet, suivi d'une brève lueur sur le perron. Nick s'approcha discrètement des deux voix, mais il ne put les apercevoir.

« Franchement, jcommence à avoir du mal avec tout ça, repris la première voix.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ce sont des animaux qui parlent ! Qui agissent, qui ont une société… J'étais d'accord pour les étudier, mais pas pour… ça.

-C'est pour ça que t'as laissé le renard repartir hein ?

-... Je…

-Fait pas cette tête, personne d'autre est au courant que tu l'as pas buté. Le coup du « Je m'en charge », alors qu'on les paye pour ça, ce n'était pas très subtile. Mais, je te comprends. La curiosité scientifique, c'est une chose, mais les méthodes de ces… Bref ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler.

-Ouais… Tu penses quoi du dernier sujet ?

-La lapine ou la girafe ? »

Nick se crispa, et tenta de se rapprocher davantage.

« La lapine.

-Mmh… Je ne sais pas. Son cerveau à l'air de bien répondre aux stimulus, mais les analyses n'ont rien révéler de bien différent. Comme les autres, c'est un animal comme les nôtres, elle a juste évolué.

-T'as pas vu les derniers résultats ?

-Euh… Non, j'ai loupé quoi ?

-Elle est enceinte. »

Nick se figea dans son mouvement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Sérieux ? On va pouvoir observer leur gestation alors ! Enfin un truc intéressant !

-Tu ne comprends pas, fit la voix féminine, bien moins enthousiaste.

\- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?

-Un infirmier en a déjà profité pour prendre un échantillon d'ADN de la progéniture, on la gave de médoc, on la stresse… Elle risque de les perdre.

-Oh… Combien de temps dure la gestation chez les lapins déjà ?

-Une trentaine de jours chez les nôtres. Mais ça a l'air d'être plus long pour ceux d'ici. Elle a l'air d'être enceinte de quelques semaines déjà en fait, et il n'y a qu'un fœtus. Je ne saurais pas donner de durée, faudra que j'affine mes analyses. »

Nick ne les écoutait déjà plus.

Judy, enceinte ? Mais… Comment ?

Il n'y avait pas d'autres lapins dans son entourage, et elle était un bourreau du travail, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir le temps d'entretenir une relation en dehors de lui et…

…

Bon sang. Il y a quelques semaines…

Mais… Enfin. C'était juste une fois. Iels s'étaient laissés emportés. Iels avaient décidés d'oublier ça et de reprendre comme avant.

Ça ne peut pas être _lui_ qui…

Si ?

Pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit ?

… Elle n'était peut être même pas au courant, en fait.

Il secoua la tête, reléguant cette idée au fond de ses pensées. Il réglerait cette question plus tard. Il devait d'abord la sortir d'ici.

« Et sinon toi, avec la girafe ?

-Pff, ces abrutis m'ont juste ramené un cadavre. Au moins, j'ai pu l'autopsier rapidement, mais bon.

-Je vois. Bon, ma patiente ne va pas tarder à se réveiller encore, je vais y retourner.

-D'acc, je te rejoins un peu plus tard en bas, je finis ma clope.

-ça marche, à toute. »

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma lentement, et il perçut juste la lente respiration de l'inconnue qui rejetait la fumée de sa cigarette de temps en temps.

« Bon tu peux sortir hein. Je t'ai cramé. »

Nick se tétanisa.

« Non mais… Allez. »

L'inconnue se leva, et ses pas se dirigèrent dans sa direction, marchant au dessus de lui. L'officier se recula plus loin, mais une main surgit, et l'agrippa au collet en un mouvement, le forçant à sortir. Il fit alors face à un être qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, le visage dépourvu de poil, un nez bien différent des museaux habituels, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, dont les épaules étaient recouvertes par ses longs cheveux détachés.

« Le renard… Jm'en doutais.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lança Nick en se débattant, ses jambes s'agitant dans le vide.

-Tu vas filer dès que je t'aurais lâché. Rassures-toi, je te ferais rien. On a déjà eu un renard, un second ne nous servirait à rien. »

Il se contenta de ne pas répondre, mais cessa de se débattre.

« Bien. Bon, tu as tout entendu je suppose hein, rusé comme t'es ?

-Je veux juste retrouver Ju… Le lapin. Vous pourrez partir après si ça vous chante, mais rendez-la moi.

-Dites moi, vous êtes que des lapins et des renards dans la police ?

-… Pourquoi ? Et puis vous êtes quoi d'abord ? Demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

-Pour rien, ça m'intriguait. Et on est des humains. Vous en avez pas par ici me semble, ça doit faire bizarre d'en rencontré un. Jsuis une femme, si t'avais besoin de la précision. »

L'être le reposa sur le sol, et s'assit sur le rebord. Dubitatif, Nick recula juste d'un ou deux pas, sans s'enfuir. Une nouvelle espèce ?

« Bon, tu veux retrouver ta lapine, et moi je veux quitter cet endroit avec la femme que t'as entendu tout à l'heure. En plus, t'es flic. Je pense qu'on peut avoir un deal là, non ? »

Il leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. C'était inattendu. Et il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Vous voulez partir ?

-Tu l'as peut-être pas compris, mais cet endroit craint. Y a quelques années, une expédition est tombée sur des animaux debout, qui parlent. On n'en a pas chez nous, ça nous a surpris. On vient de l'autre côté de l'océan, on ne savait même pas que y avait un continent ici. Les premiers explorateurs ont vu l'occasion d'être connu et de publier un tas de trucs, pour se faire max de pognon. Alors iels nous ont mis sur l'affaire, et nos patrons nous ont envoyés ici pour analyser discrètement les autochtones. On a pu signer un contrat avec des mercenaires qui s'occupent de nous ramener des sujets, mais autant au début iels étaient irréprochables, autant maintenant… On a de plus en plus de pertes. On voulait juste étudier les animaux et rentrer chez nous…

-Juste les étudier ? l'interrompit Nick, hors de lui. Vous avez conscience du nombre de parents, d'enfant, de maris ou de femme que vous avez embarqué loin de leurs familles pour vos _études_ ?! Cracha-t-il. Alors que…

-Chut, fit l'inconnue en posant son doigt sur le museau de l'énervé. Je sais. Et je suis prête à passer devant vos tribunaux si tu le veux, j'assume ma responsabilité dans tout ça. –Elle parla un peu plus bas- Le problème c'est que, nos associés, ont les paye selon le nombre de bestioles qu'iels nous ramènent. Et même si là, on a appris tout ce qu'on veut savoir, iels continuent à nous ramener des sujets, et si on leur dit d'arrêter ou qu'on refuse de les payer…

-Iels vous menacent. Vous vous êtes fait avoir.

-T'as tout compris. Alors, t'es dans le coup avec moi le renard ? »

Nick réfléchit rapidement, l'adrénaline et le stress aidant, son regard se portant sur l'entrée de la cabane. Il n'avait pas confiance en ces êtres, mais...

« Iels sont tous en dessous ?

-Les animaux ? Oui.

-Vous avez pas mal de place alors, ça doit être sécurisé.

-T'as pas idée.

-Et comment vous faites rentrer les plus gros ?

-On a un accès souterrain.

-Tout aussi sécurisé donc.

-Encore plus qu'ici.

-Mais pourtant on parle librement là.

-Certes, mais passe la porte et les caméras te repèrent direct. »

Nick souffla. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ce fier à cette femme. Il n'aimait pas ça mais la vie de Judy en dépendait. Mais hors de question qu'il se laisse tomber aveuglément dans un piège, il avait besoin d'aide.

« Je vais retourner à ma voiture, pour appeler des renforts. Je reviens dans… Bon sang je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour arriver jusqu'ici…

-Depuis la route ? T'en a pour deux heures aller-retour, si tu cours.

-… Bon, je reviens dans deux heures. Préparez l'autre femme au départ. Et vous sortirez Judy au passage, ce n'est pas négociable.

-T'es sérieux, tu m'aides ? »

La surprise et la joie dissimulée dans la voix lui tordit un peu le ventre. Il s'en voulait presque de douter de sa sincérité. Détournant le regard, Nick désigna son badge.

« Protéger et servir. C'est mon travail de vous aider. Et Judy m'en voudrait si je dérogeais à nos principes en son absence. Veillez sur elle en attendant. Jpeux vous faire confiance là-dessus ?

-T'inquiète Fox, on lui fera rien à ta lapine, surtout si elle est enceinte. Et Alice a jamais perdu un seul sujet elle. Ta Judy ne pouvait pas être entre de meilleures mains. »

Il hocha la tête. Ça faisait du bien à entendre, mais il avait quand même hâte de le vérifier de lui-même.

« Tant mieux. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures, madame… Je ne connais pas votre nom.

-Franky, fit-elle en tendant la main, et à qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

-Officier Nick Wilde, fit-il en serrant la main tendue. A dans deux heures donc.

-A dans deux heures Nick. »

Il recula dans les ténèbres, l'air hésitant, ayant subitement perdu sa belle assurance à l'idée de retourner sur le chemin, n'ayant pas envie de s'éloigner de cet endroit, comme si la cabane allait s'évaporer entre temps.

« Vous m'attendrez hein ? Avec Alice et Judy ?

-Juré le Renard. Promis. »

Il se détourna d'elle, et s'enfonça dans les fourrés pour retrouver le chemin, s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

Franky se rassit, terminant sa cigarette d'une main. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

« Franky ! On a découvert un truc de fou ! T'es où ?

-Là ! » Lança-t-elle.

Alice s'approcha d'elle, un tas de papier dans les mains.

« Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fais aussi loin de l'entrée ?

-Va falloir qu'on parle Alice.

-Moi d'abord : Regarde les résultats de l'ADN du gamin de la lapine ! C'est un croisement, t'y croira jamais ! A moitié lapin et…

-Et à moitié renard. »

Alice baissa ses papiers, faisant la moue.

« Bah… T'avais deviné ?

-J'étais pas sûre, mais tu viens de me le confirmer. Tu te souviens du renard avec elle ? dit-elle en se redressant. Iels ne sont pas juste partenaire si tu veux mon avis. Comme nous. »

Elle passa son bras dans le dos de son associée, la rapprochant d'elle rapidement, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Franky ! Emit Alice en posant une main sur son torse. Pas ici, tu sais qu'iels ne tolèrent pas les couples dans l'équipe et…

-On se casse mon cœur.

-Hein ?

-A ton tour de m'écouter. » Sourit Franky.


	5. Chapitre 4

En tête de l'équipe de terrain, Bogo et cinq de ses hommes arrivèrent auprès du véhicule abandonné vers 22h.

Il fit le tour de la voiture, et soupira, avant de faire un signe à son équipe de se mettre en formation pour avancer. Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un animal courant et haletant dans sa direction.

Une forêt d'arme et de lampe torche se levèrent dans la direction de l'assaillant, qui s'arrêta, les mains en l'air, se détournant de la lumière.

« Tirez pas ! C'est moi ! » Lança une voix éraillée au souffle court.

Le chef s'approcha, détaillant le nouvel arrivant.

« Wilde ?! Baissez vos armes ! »

Les canons se dirigèrent vers le sol, mais pas les lampes. Bogo put donc détailler son subordonné. Il avait du mal à rester droit, les mains couvrant désormais son abdomen alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Son uniforme était salit, déchiré par endroit, et son pelage était tâché d'un mélange de boue et de… de sang séché ?

Bogo se précipita sur sa recrue qui venait de s'effondrer à genoux, une main au sol, l'air d'avoir les poumons en feu.

« Wilde ! Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?! Vous êtes blessé ? Et Hopps, où est-elle ?

-Judy… Elle est prisonnière… Là bas, parvint-il à articuler en désignant la direction d'où il venait d'un bras, l'autre toujours occupé à étreindre son abdomen. Je venais vous chercher… Vous êtes là pile à temps…

-On a le sens du timing dans la police, tenta Bogo en plaisantant, avant de voir la trace maronnâtre à l'arrière de la tête de Nick. Vous êtes blessé ?

-Non… Juste… Jme suis juste fait assommer… Et jsuis tombé en venant… ici… Il faut vite y retourner. J'ai… On peut faire sortir Judy… Et on a trouvé les autres animaux…

-La girafe et les autres ? Iels sont en vie ?

-Non… La girafe elle… Non. Mais il en reste en vie. Il faut y retourner ! »

Bogo acquiesça, aidant Nick à se redresser.

« Vous pouvez encore marcher ? Vous devriez rester derrière, vous avez assez pris de risque pour…

-Je dois retrouver Judy, l'interrompit-il, catégorique. Et sans moi, vous ne saurez pas y aller. Allez, dépêchons. On est attendu.

-Attendu ?

-Je vous raconte sur le chemin. Dépêchez vous ! »

Il fit quelques pas tremblant, plaqua une main sur ses poumons douloureux, et repris sa course, obligeant les autres à le rattraper.

« Wilde, expliquez vous ! » Hurla Bogo en courant sur ses talons.

* * *

Judy papillonna des yeux, un peu perdue. Elle posa son regard aux alentours. Du blanc, du blanc trop lumineux partout sur les murs. Le plafond était plus reposant. Gris. Avec des tuyaux le parcourant. Elle calma son souffle sur cette contemplation, reprenant le contrôle de son cerveau embrumé. Elle voulu lever un bras, mais remarqua qu'elle était attachée.

Voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu bouger lors de ses précédents et bref réveils.

Une tête inconnue troubla soudainement son champ de vision. Elle sursauta, cherchant à se débattre, mais la main se posa sur sa bouche.

« Chut. On va vous aider à sortir, mais restez calme. » Chuchota l'apparition.

Elle se détendit, hochant la tête, mais restait méfiante.

La main se retira, s'attardant d'une caresse apaisante sur son front.

« Judy, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Alice, je suis une humaine.

-… Où est Ni... »

Elle s'interrompit. Sa voix lui semblait comme étrangère, rauque, enrouée.

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est les médicaments, ça va passer. Je vous redresse. »

Le lit se plia, la mettant en position assise. Elle pu alors voir ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était dans un immense laboratoire. Elle voyait d'autres lits, de tailles diverses, s'accumuler à quelques mètres de là, portant parfois un animal. Elle en reconnu certains. Les disparus. L'humaine passa devant elle, tirant un rideau qui l'isola des autre. Elle en profita pour détailler sa geôlière. De courts cheveux noirs, pas de pelage, un nez court, de grand yeux bleus, assez grande, une blouse blanche couvrant une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir. Elle jeta un œil sur un coin du plafond. Judy porta son regard dans la même direction. Et vit la caméra tourner.

Son lit trembla quand l'humaine s'en approcha rapidement. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du lapin.

« On va pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Nick Wilde arrive, et on va partir d'ici, vous et moi. Tenez-vous prête à courir quand je vous le dirais. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, prenant son air militaire, mais ses yeux brillant toujours de la mention de son partenaire.

Nick allait bien, et il allait la sortir de là.

Encore un truc dont il allait se vanter des mois…

Elle eut un bref sourire. Alice la lâcha et retourna s'occuper de ses papiers, quelques secondes à peine avant que la caméra ne tourne à nouveau dans leur direction.

Autre point positif : Elle avait donc des alliés ici. Au moins une. Ce qui facilitait la manœuvre.

« Comment vous sentez vous Judy ? demanda d'un ton dégagé son alliée.

-Un peu… -décidément, elle ne se ferait pas à cette voix- Un peu nauséeuse.

-Rien d'anormal vu votre état, répondit-elle en se retournant avec un sourire.

-Mon état ? C'est les médicaments aussi ?

-Ha un peu aussi peut-être, mais je parlais surtout de votre... -Elle se tut, et désigna son ventre.- Félicitation d'ailleurs. Un croisement en plus. C'est fréquent chez vous ?

-Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

Alice parut surprise, et saisit une radio sur sa table, et lui montra.

« Hé bien, de votre enfant. »

Les yeux de Judy s'écarquillèrent, puis elle les baissa sur son ventre.

« Mais… Je… Ce n'est pas possible.

-Oh. Vous n'étiez pas au courant. »

Elle releva la tête sur la brune, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je suis enceinte ?

-… Hé bien… Oui. C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Elle pensa immédiatement à Nick. A une nuit faussement oubliée.

« Et…, elle déglutit, vous dites que c'est… un croisement.

-Oui, lapin et renard.

-Je vois. » Fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Alice garda un silence gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être la porteuse de la nouvelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

« Combien de temps dure la gestation… Chez vous ?

-Cinq mois. »

La scientifique hocha la tête. Ça collait avec son estimation.

« Vous êtes bien enceinte de six semaines alors.

-Je suppose que oui… Je suis enceinte de combien d'enfants ?

-Un seul. Vous avez l'habitude de plus ?

-Ouais, lâcha-t-elle dans un rire nerveux, on fait des triplés en général, dans ma famille. Mais il arrive qu'il y en ait plus. Ou moins. –Elle releva le regard sur Alice- Par exemple, moi, je n'ai pas de jumelle.

-Je vois, je vois. »

Elle en profita pour prendre quelques notes. Définitivement, c'était bien plus instructif de parler avec les autres espèces que d'étudier des animaux muets… ou morts.

Une raison de plus pour elle de quitter cet endroit.

Judy tira un peu sur ses liens.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me détacher ?

-Le protocole, et… » Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers la caméra qui tournait dans l'autre direction.

« Je vois. Dommage. »

Le rideau s'ouvrit un peu, laissant entrer une femme similaire à l'autre, sauf que elle avait des taches de sur le nez et les joues, et qu'elle avait des cheveux plus long, roux, et attaché en une queue de cheval.

« Judy, je te présente Franky, mon associée. »

Franky la gratifia d'un bref mouvement de tête, et leva les yeux sur la caméra occupée à fixer l'autre côté.

« C'est l'heure. »

Alice, hocha la tête, et défit l'un des liens de Judy, Franky se chargeant de l'autre côté.

« La caméra. » Fit Judy en la voyant tourné vers eux quand elle se retrouva debout sur ses pattes.

« Se faire repérer maintenant ou dans deux secondes…

-En effet.

-Vous pouvez marcher ?

-ça devrait aller.

-Très bien. »

Franky sortit d'un air dégagé, laissant le rideau entrouvert. Alice lança un regard rassurant à Judy qui tremblait un peu sur ses premiers pas. La caméra se posa sur eux.

« Miss Helm, dois-je vous rappeler le règlement ?

-Judy, courrez ! »

Judy s'élança sans réfléchir, slalomant entre les médecins qui s'interposaient suivant Franky qui les avaient devancées pour ouvrir la voie. Elle vit Alice la dépasser, et se sentit subitement tirée en arrière.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle tenta de s'arracher à la poigne d'un des infirmiers, mais une grosse détonation retentie, la faisant sursauter, mais la main ne se desserra pas.

« Libérez le lapin. » cracha Franky.

Judy perçu alors le cliquetis d'une arme à côté d'elle. Un des infirmiers était également armé. Et pointait son canon sur la scientifique.

« Cessez de faire l'idiote Franky.

-Lâchez le lapin ou je tire.

-On verra alors qui tirera le plus rapidement alors. »

Franky hésita, et plongea son regard sur celui de la policière.

 _Non._

Judy ferma les yeux. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait entendre, et elle n'allait pas supplier en vain.

« Désolée. On va revenir te chercher avec Nick, promis. » Emit Franky

Elle perçut des pas précipités sur l'escalier, un tir rebondissant sur le métal.

« On dirait que tes amies t'ont lâché, lapine. Pourquoi elles voulaient t'aider dis-moi ? »

Judy se sentit soulevée, et se débattit. Elle parvint à frapper l'entrejambe avec ses talons, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Slalomant, glissant, elle parvint à atteindre l'escalier, mais.

Nouvelle détonation.

Sa patte qui dérape, la faisant tomber sur les marches. La douleur subite.

La main qui serre son pantalon pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Elle essaya de remonter les marches en rampant. Une par une, teintant le métal de sang.

Deux mains la tire en arrière. Elle ferme les yeux.

« Vous deux, allez chercher les fuyardes. Quand a toi le lapin, on va avoir une petite discussion. Qui est ce Nick ? »


	6. Chapitre 5

Nick attendait silencieusement dans les fourrés, entourés des autres policiers. Il retrouvait enfin son souffle, mais ses jambes semblaient menacer de prendre leur indépendance s'il osait leur faire l'outrage de courir aussi rapidement encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, même s'il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

Il profitait de chaque seconde de répit pour reprendre ses forces, même s'il était de plus en plus inquiet en voyant que Franky n'était pas là. Il entendit subitement plusieurs coups de feu, bien qu'étouffés.

« C'est à l'intérieur, elles ont des problèmes !

-On y va les gars ! »

Nick se leva, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Le chef Bogo posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Nick, restez à l'arrière. »

-Mais… protesta-t-il

-Vous avez vu votre état ? Vous allez juste vous mettre en danger. Faites nous confiance, on vous la ramène. Restez derrière, c'est un ordre. »

L'officier acquiesça à contrecoeur, et les regarda partir. Il se laissa tomber dans les fourrés, regrettant l'absence de son arme, ne pouvant ne serait-ce que couvrir la porte. Avec un profond sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité, il vit ses collègues forcer la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Une humaine en émergea.

« Ne tirez pas ! On est de votre côté ! Je suis Alice ! Alice ! Nick vous a parlé de moi !

-Laissez la passer ! Lança Nick en surgissant des fourrées, un élan d'adrénaline le faisant courir vers eux. Où est Judy ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre arrive ! l'interrompit un soldat.

-C'est Franky ! »

La seconde femme émergea en courant, serrant sa compagne dans ses bras. Boggo leur ordonna de s'éloigner. Elles ne demandaient pas mieux.

« Attendez ! Et Judy ?! »

Franky baissa les yeux.

« Iels l'ont rattrapé. J'ai rien pu faire…

-On s'occupe de ça, allez vous cacher ! Hurla Bogo, on rentre ! Mission de sauvetage, on sort de là tous les animaux, et on ramène Hopps à la maison. Go go go ! »

Nick hésita, regardant les deux femmes sauter dans les fourrés, ses collègues pénétrer dans la fausse masure. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. D'un côté la sombre compagnie de celles qui n'avaient pas su tenir leur promesse et la sécurité, de l'autre, foncer sans arme et tête baissée dans un labo dangereux malgré son état, et retrouver Judy.

Son choix était déjà fait.

« Bon, les jambes. On fait ça une dernière fois. Pour Judy. » Souffla-t-il.

Et il entra dans la cabane.

* * *

Judy était assise, les mains attachée dans le dos, sa jambe blessée étalée sous elle, le sang s'écoulant lentement de la plaie non bandée, son visage tuméfié trahissait les mauvais traitements qu'elle venait de subir lors du rapide interrogatoire, lorsqu'elle s'acharnait à garder le silence. Elle commençait à voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, mais s'accrochait comme elle pouvait à la réalité. Le point positif dans tout ça étant que, puisqu'elle était porteuse d'un rare cas de croisement entre deux espèces normalement incompatibles, un des médecins avait arrêté l'homme en colère, précisant que la caméra révélait la présence de d'autres assaillants.

Elle perçut les pas, nombreux et lourds, dans le long escalier, et vit ses collègues arriver devant elle, accompagnés de Bogo. L'ensemble des infirmiers et médecin restant qui s'échappaient par la sortie souterraine se figèrent lorsque le chef cria :

« Plus personne ne bouge, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation. »

Judy lui sourit.

« Vous avez pris votre temps chef.

-On a fait ce qu'on a pu, Hopps. Content de vous voir en vie. »

Elle parcourut du regard la petite équipe, mais ne vit pas la moindre trace de la présence de son co-équipier.

Mais, avant qu'elle puisse poser la question, un cercle de métal froid se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« Messieurs, on va passer un marché, sourit la voix dans son dos alors qu'elle déglutissait. Nous vous laissons librement disposer de nos sujets et de notre laboratoire, et vous laissez partir mon équipe et moi-même. »

Le chef fronça les sourcils.

« Sinon ?

-Sinon je répands la cervelle de la lapine sur le sol. Au choix. »

Bogo raffermit sa prise sur la crosse.

« Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire ?

-Oui. Exactement même. Laissez nous partir, et on relâchera le lapinou. »

Judy planta son regard dans celui de Bogo, profitant que l'attention de son geôlier soit captivée par ses collègues pour tirer discrètement sur ses liens, qui se desserraient lentement.

« Judy ! »

Elle sursauta, relevant la tête sur les escaliers où Nick dévalait les marches à toute vitesse, rejoignant ses collègues en bas.

« Nick ! Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

-Nick ? Le Nick qui m'a piqué deux scientifiques ? Parfait. » Souffla l'homme, redressant son canon vers le pelage roux qui descendait rapidement l'escalier.

Il tenait sa vengeance.

Judy ne réfléchit pas, elle tira sur ses liens défaits, et sauta sur le bras de l'homme en hurlant :

« Nick, couche-toi ! »

Le tir retentit, et les policiers foncèrent sur l'homme, deux d'entre eux l'immobilisèrent et le menottèrent, alors que les autres se précipitaient sur les fuyards. Boggo passa à toute vitesse devant Judy et l'homme, se précipitant sur les animaux encore ficelé à leurs lits, beuglant dans sa radio :

« Equipe 2, bloquez la sortie souterraine !

-C'est fait monsieur, on les a cernés ! » Parvint-elle à saisir au passage.

Elle tituba, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine douloureuse, et tomba en arrière, dérapant sur son propre sang qui s'étalait sous elle.

« Judy ! Oh bordel, ta jambe. »

Elle sentit les mains de Nick la rattraper, et l'asseoir tranquillement. Il eut un froissement de tissus, et elle vit indistinctement la cravate de Nick se nouer autour de sa cuisse pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était plus très important, mais sa respiration était trop chaotique.

« Hey, hey Judy, ça va aller, c'est fini. Hey regarde-moi. Je suis là, ça va aller. Respire lentement.

-La… La balle… » Parvint-elle à articuler, reculant les mains de son torse.

Nick lâcha un hoquet.

La veste bleue de Judy s'ornait lentement d'une fleur sombre, autour d'un trou dans le tissu, au niveau du poumon.

« Oh merde. Il t'a touché. Merde merde merde ! -Il se redressa, levant la voix- Un médecin ! Il me faut un médecin ! Vite !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? émit la voix grave de Bogo, se rapprochant rapidement d'eux. L'ambulance est en route, est ce qu'elle est… Oh bordel ! Hopps ! Hopps vous m'entendez ? »

Le monde tourna autour d'elle, alors que chaque inspiration était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Elle posa une main sur le visage de Nick, essayant de s'accrocher à un repère. C'était peut-être le moment de lui annoncer. Il fallait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche que sur son cadavre…

« Nick… Je… Je suis…

-Je sais, Alice et Franky en ont parlé, mais on s'occupera de ça plus tard d'accord ? Tiens bon. Les secours arrivent. »

Il l'allongea, appuyant des deux mains sur la plaie.

Bogo interrogea Wilde du regard, perdu dans son incompréhension. Nick plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Judy et lâcha.

« Elle est enceinte. De moi.

-Oh.

-Je…

-C'est une bonne nouvelle Hopps. Raison de plus pour pas mourir ici, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se tournant vers Nick. Sa vision devenait floue, elle voulu lever à nouveau sa main vers son co-équipier, mais ses muscles n'obéissaient plus.

« Hé, regarde-moi. Judy, ne ferme pas les yeux d'accord, regarde moi. »

Son regard dériva, incapable de s'accrocher au décor. Le son autour d'elle se perdit dans un écho distordu. Elle perçu les sirènes, l'agitation, sans pour autant pouvoir situer les voix. Elle sombrait, doucement.

« Nick…

-Je suis là. Reste avec moi. »

Sa voix prenait des accents de panique. Il n'arrivait pas à ralentir l'hémorragie.

« Nick… Je… Je crois que…

-Ferme là Judy, économise tes forces. Reste avec moi, c'est tout. »

Un sourire parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son visage.

« Je crois que je t'aime, Nick… » Souffla-t-elle, avant de se laisser sombrer.

Nick se figea.

« Non. »

Il secoua le corps inerte sous ses paumes.

« Non. Non pas comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Il secoua plus fort.

« Hé. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Judy ! »

Sa voix se mit à trembler, alors qu'il refusait de croire en ce qu'il voyait.

« Ouvre les yeux. Accroche toi encore un peu. Juste un peu. Les secours sont là. Juste quelques secondes… Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! … S'il te plait… »

Il vit la main de Bogo se poser sur le cou de Judy.

« S'il te plait… Accroche-toi… Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça… S'il te plait. Pour moi. Ouvre les yeux pour moi. »

Il lâcha la plaie, passant les bras autour d'elle, la ramenant vers lui et la serrant contre lui en plongeant son nez dans son cou. Bogo retira sa main, et la posa sur l'épaule de Nick.

« Judy… Ouvre les yeux… S'il te plait…

-Nick. Il faut la sortir de là. L'ambulance est dehors. Venez... »


	7. Chapitre 6

_Et me revoilà pour vous saluer en ce dernier chapitre de ma fic (Bon, y a encore un épilogue derrière, mais c'est bien le dernier ^^)_

 _Merci encore pour vos vues et vos reviews ! =)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Mikkimeh :** Bienvenue sur ma fanfic ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise =) Et désolé pour ton coeur brisé haha ^^'_

 _ **SpiderWoman :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Et la cruauté, c'est l'arme préféré des écrivaillions, faut le savoir XD _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Il ne voyait plus les traces de larmes sur ses joues, alors qu'il portait Judy dans ses bras, montant marche après marche. Il était couvert de sang. Et le corps entre ses bras aussi. Le bras pendant dans le vide, une ultime gouttelette de sang roula le long de la main de la lapine, s'écrasant sur les marches métalliques.

A peine il franchit la dernière marche que deux infirmiers lui enlevèrent sa partenaire, l'allongeant sur un brancard, prenant son pouls.

Il les laissa faire, ses épaules s'affaissant alors que ses mains se retrouvaient ballantes. Vide.

Il n'arrivait plus à rien entendre de l'extérieur, tant tout hurlait en lui. Il remarqua indistinctement que les portes d'une des ambulances se refermaient, emmenant loin de lui sa co-équipière. Il sentit des mains le saisir par le coude, l'examiner.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement mou, mais les mains ne cessaient pas.

« C'est pas mon sang. » Souffla-t-il.

Il se retrouva affubler d'une couverture en aluminium et de mots rassurants. Il s'éloigna, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Bogo s'approcha de lui, et lui parla. Mais il n'écoutait pas.

Il n'entendait pas.

Une claque monumentale le ramena un peu sur terre, mais son oreille sifflante l'empêchait de comprendre ce que son supérieur lui beuglait.

Il se retrouva sur ses jambes, catapulté dans une voiture de police, un de ses collègues au volant écrasant l'accélérateur.

Incompréhension l'effleura.

« Tu m'emmènes où Johnson.

-A l'hôpital.

-Ha.

-T'as pas écouté Bogo ?

-Mnon. »

Il se tourna, collant sa joue contre la fenêtre. L'hôpital. A quoi bon ? Il était brisé. Vide.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire sans Judy ? Quitter la police oui, mais après ?

La réalité l'écrasa. Il était tout seul.

Lui qui était policier, compagnon, et futur père il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Il était seul. Tout seul. Sans plus personne dans sa vie.

Il se recroquevilla dans son siège, et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta subitement sur le bas-côté, lorsque son collègue remarqua ses larmes.

« Hé, Nick. »

 _La ferme_ , voulut-il répondre. _La ferme, laisse moi tranquille._

« Nick. Écoute-moi. Regard-moi. »

Il lui accorda un regard.

« Reste concentré. T'es traumatisé, ok, mais là, faut vraiment que tu nous écoutes. Ce que te disais Bogo… »

Ses yeux repartirent s'attacher au décor, dans une tentative désespérée de s'y oublier. Mais son collègue ne lui autorisa pas cette échappatoire.

« Nick ! –Il lui saisit le menton, le forçant à le regarder- Judy est vivante. Du moins pour l'instant. »

Nick papillonna des yeux.

 _Quoi ?_

« Enfin tu réagis ! Bogo avait mal pris son pouls. Elle est vivante Nick ! Du moins pour l'instant. L'ambulance le lui a dit vite fait avant d'embarquer Judy à l'hôpital. Alors, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir, mais si Hopps est encore en vie, tu dois être avec elle pour l'aider à s'accrocher. On n'abandonne jamais son co-équipier. Reçu ?

-Je… Oui ! Oh bordel, mais qu'est ce que t'attends ! Accélère ! »

Johnson lui sourit.

« Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué. »

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, reprenant sa route à toute vitesse, tandis que Nick allumait les gyrophares.

Il n'osait y croire, mais un fol espoir lui enflammait la poitrine, doublé d'une peur brûlante de faire face une seconde fois à sa mort.

* * *

"Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Son partenaire, et… le père de son enfant."

Il tourna son regard vers Johnson, qui le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule, avant de s'adresser à l'infirmière.

"Elle a dû arriver il y a dix, vingt minutes peut-être. L'ambulance nous a pas mal devancée.

-Ha, je vérifie. Ha oui, elle a été admise en urgence au bloc, pour ses blessures par balle. Iels sont déjà en train de l'opérer. Il va falloir attendre. Vous voulez rester ici ou vous préférer rester tranquille dans le couloir ?"

* * *

Assis dans le couloir menant aux salles d'opérations, loin du bruit et de l'agitation des urgences, Nick posa l'arrière de sa tête sur le mur froid. Johnson avait dû retourner à ses obligations, le laissant seul.

Il jetait régulièrement un œil à la double porte, hermétique et désespérément close, espérant capter un mouvement, un visage, un regard, un signe, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu le renseigner sur l'état de sa co-équipière.

L'attente était ignoble.

La bile lui montait dans la gorge, tant tout son être était crispé. Ses yeux s'embuaient bien trop souvent. Sa respiration ne connaissait plus la définition du mot "régularité".

Il ferma les yeux, attendant presque l'instant où un chirurgien viendrait lui annoncer la nouvelle, un air désolé sur le visage.

Nick secoua la tête.

Non. Il était censé être celui qui y croit.

Un rire sans joie le secoua.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin abaissant son masque, interrompant ses pensées morbides et dévoilant un visage plus expressif que n'importe quelle parole.

Nick sauta sur ses jambes et couru vers lui.


	8. Epilogue

_Trois mois plus tard._

Franky s'arrêta devant la bâtisse blanche où elle travaillait désormais avec sa petite amie, laissant jaillir de sa voiture un officier de police qu'elle venait déposer en venant au travail. Trois mois qu'elle s'était intégrée dans la célèbre ville de Zootopia, déjà. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans remous, mais les habitants avaient finis par accepter l'existence des humains, et elle avait su faire pénitence en travaillant dorénavant aux bien être des espèces qu'elle avait eu sous son scalpel. Elle vit au loin le policier au pelage roux disparaître dans le bâtiment, lui accordant un dernier salut de la main. Un sourire éclaira son visage, et elle partit garer sa voiture.

* * *

Nick courrait à toute vitesse dans le dédale de couloir, sachant parfaitement où aller désormais.

Son uniforme démit, la respiration haletante, transpirant comme jamais, il se fit arrêter par un infirmière juste devant la double porte.

"Et où vous pensez aller comme ça ?

-Mais, je dois…

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de mettre la tenue réglementaire avant."

Il soupira et acquiesça. Il avait découvert, en fréquentant cet hôpital, à quel point il était impossible de défier une infirmière. Il se surprit à imaginer l'une d'entre elle face à son supérieur.

"Et mettez ça à vos pieds !"

Il sourit.

Clairement, c'est l'infirmière qui gagnerait.

Il retira sa veste d'uniforme et acheva de mettre la tenue, se levant et faisant un tour sur lui même devant la vieille praticienne pour prouver sa bonne foi. Elle lui sourit.

"Vous avez une de ses têtes mon pauvre ami, ça va aller ?"

Il passa la main sur ses cernes.

Il était vrai que depuis les événements d'il y a trois mois, il avait dû multiplier ses heures au travail par deux, Judy n'étant plus là pour être sa partenaire. Bogo lui avait proposé d'en avoir un en remplacement, au moins temporairement, la ville étant encore un peu agitée suite à l'intégration d'une nouvelle espèce intelligente parmi eux, mais il avait refusé.

Faire son travail avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa Judy lui était inimaginable.

"Ça va aller ne vous en faites pas, je peux y aller ?

-Bien sur, j'ai pas besoin de vous guider, hein.

-Non en effet, merci !"

Il reprit sa course, accordant un dernier signe envers l'adorable infirmière, et disparu dans les couloirs. Un cri lui parvint, d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne réfléchit pas davantage, et ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer.

"Enfin !" Hurla presque sa moitié.

Le personnel lui cachant la demoiselle lâcha un petit rire. Il baissa ses oreilles, prenant l'air le plus désolé qu'il avait en réserve, et se glissa entre deux médecins. Une patte lui attrapa la main, lui serrant avec force, et il plongea son regard dans celui de la lapine.

Judy transpirait, le visage crispé sous l'effort. Il l'observa avec un sourire admiratif. Trois mois plus tôt, elle avait dû mener de front une grossesse mise en péril par les incidents, et une rééducation, suivit d'une longue convalescence. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu rester un poids mort, et avait fort peu écouter les médecins, sauf quand ça concerner le bébé.

Bébé qui était sur le point d'arriver.

"Poussez ! Il arrive !"

Il posa sa main sur le front de sa coéquipière, de sa petite amie, et lui serra la main.

"Vas-y Chérie, tu peux le faire !

-J'aimerais t'y voir !"

Il n'eut le temps de répliquer, un nouveau hurlement déchira l'atmosphère.

Suivit d'un second, plus jeune, plus puissant.

La sage femme posa un petit être en pleurs, tout sanguinolent, sur le ventre de la jeune mère.

Judy lâcha doucement la main de Nick, libérant une larme de joie, et attrapa son fils en larme dans ses bras, le serrant contre son coeur. Elle était mère. Mère d'un petit garçon. Mère de leur fils. Elle qui paniquait il y avait encore quelques heures à l'idée de gérer un petit être, l'avoir contre elle l'apaisait subitement. Elle y arriverait. Iels y arriveraient. Ensemble, tout les trois.

Nick n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se faire à l'idée d'être père. Mais il savait désormais qu'il était prêt.

Le jeune animal releva ses courtes oreilles oranges, regardant ses parents depuis les bras de sa mère.

Il avait les yeux de Judy et le pelage de Nick. Ses oreilles et son visage était un mélange harmonieux de lapin et de renard.

Zootopia venait d'accueillir son premier hybride.

Nick écrasa une larme d'émotion du revers de la main, et caressa son fils.

Il échangea un regard émut avec Judy. Iels savaient désormais que, même si une vie bien mouvementée s'annonçait à eux, tout irait bien désormais. Iels y veilleraient personnellement.

"Bienvenu dans ce monde, bonhomme."


End file.
